Voice
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Po found a little Panda in a abandoned village. They took her to the Jade Place there is just one problem she won't speak to them. Shifu and Junjie begin to wonder why she won't talk. They don't even know her name.
1. Chapter 1

Po was traveling with the furious five when he heard a voice it sounded in need of help. He followed it the furious five followed to and they found a woman. She was little panda about the same size as Shifu and Junjie.

" Hey you ok miss.?" Po asked the scared woman who shook in fear and her eyes widen in fear when she saw him

" It's ok Po will not hurt you were here to help." Tigeress said as the little panda got up and followed them

She kept her distance between them and they arrived at the jade place. Master Shifu and Master Junjie were with Master Cho.

" Panda what is this?" Shifu asked seeing the girl and she jumped in fright

" Hey it's ok, she was found in a abandoned village Master Shifu." Po said smiling at her and turned toward Shifu

" What's your name?" Junjie asked her and she looked at them

" She hasn't spoke since we got her." Cane said as Shifu nodded and motioned her to come with him

She followed him and there was an empty room. He let her inside and he looked at her.

" This is your room you may stay here as long as you like, we have rules I'll tell you them tomorrow for now rest." Shifu said as she nodded and he left

She looked there was a mirror she took off her robe looking at the scars on her back. She would never trust a man again a man beat her and whipped her, she loved singing but the man never let her sing. She went to bed and she hoped they would not hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine woke up in fear she looked around she was safe and she got up. She walked and then saw Shifu with Junjie.

" Hello my dear." Junjie purred as she looked at him and she backed away

" Junjie knock it off your scaring her, it's alright your safe I promise." Shifu said gently and she smiled

Junjie grumbled in jealously and Shifu went toward her. He offered his hand and she looked at his hand. She took his hand and they walked together.

Katherine stopped when she saw Po with the other's. She looked in amazement as they were training and she smiled.

Shifu watched his students and then saw Katherine's face she looked so happy. Shifu also noticed that she was very beautiful.

" Shifu watch out!" Po said as a spike thing was coming toward him and Shifu closed his eyes waiting for impact

He opened them to see Katherine had stopped the thing and she smiled at him.

" Are you ok." Katherine asked softly and he nodded shocked

"You... you spoke." Shifu said as she nodded and smiled brightly

" You seem ok, that your not going to hurt me, my name is Katherine." Katherine said softly and he smiled

" What a lovely name." Shifu said smiling and he wrapped his arm around her arm gently


	3. Chapter 3

Junjie grabbed a pipe he swore he would quit smoking but he couldn't stand it. Katherine was with a Po today alone. He smoked the pipe and saw Shifu pacing back and forth he looked angry.

" I don't like this she's been gone to long and put out that disgusting thing." Shifu said as Junjie went to him and he fanned the smoke away from him

" No way it claims my nerves besides am not the one who said Po you and Katherine are going alone to the village today. " Junjie said smoking the pipe and mocking Shifu

" Master Ogway said one day me and you will be mates to the same woman I wonder since we're so possessive over Katherine that she maybe our mate." Shifu said as Junjie looked shocked and then continued to smoke the pipe in his hand

Po came back with a smiling and laughing Katherine. Po gave her the two flower's she brought today and she smiled while smelling them.

" I can't believe my dad likes you, you really know how to make people smile and am so glad your now coming out of you shyness." Po said as she smiled and looked at the two flower's in her hand

" I want to start back singing I haven't done it in a while." Katherine said softly and he smiled grabbing her other hand

" Po do you have any idea what!" Shifu said angrily and then Katherine hugged him

" Shifu the villagers are so nice I brought a flower for you and Junjie I hope you two like them." Katherine said blushing giving them flowers and they smiled

" There perfect just like you, a lily and a lotus flower." Junjie said smiling and noticing the flower's

Po chuckled as she smiled then he gave her a marigold he brought and she gasped.

" My ...my favorite flower thank you Po I love it." Katherine whispered with tears in her eyes and he smiled

" I figured you liked them since you were looking at them so much." Po said smiling and she smelt the flower

Junjie and Shifu glared at him how dare he give her a flower. Katherine looked at the two and she shly went up to them.

" I was wondering if you two would like to hear me sing tomorrow?" Katherine asked as they smiled and Junjie kissed her hand

" Of course my dear." Junjie said with a purr and a wink

" We wouldn't miss it for the world Katherine." Shifu said gently and she smiled

She gave them a kiss on the cheek and went to her room leaving the two alone. They each touched there cheeks and grinned.

"Katherine, Shifu and Junjie sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Po sung as Shifu threw a pillow at him and Junjie glared at the running big panda

" Idiot." Junjie grumbled then smiled holding his cheek and he sighed along with Shifu

Author note: I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but I really could not wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine woke up and got dressed. She rushed to the village with Po and he smiled at her.

" Are they here Po?" Katherine asked as she dressed and he looked outside the certain

He wasn't paying attention to her and then he saw the five with Junjie and Shifu.

" There here, whoa there going to love that." Po said smiling and she turned around in the robe

" Is yellow my color?" Katherine asked as he nodded and went outside

Po's adoptive father was there and he stood near Tigeress.

" So is she wearing the robe she bought yesterday?" Mr. Ping asked whispering as Po nodded and he smiled

The curtain went up and Junjie along with Shifu smiled at her in the pretty yellow robe. Katherine bit her lip and she looked at them as the smiled in encouragement.

" You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?" Katherine sung and Junjie along with Shifu clapped then she finished

Katherine got off the stage she ran to Junjie and she had tears of joy steaming down her face. Shifu hugged her and then kissed her forehead.

Junjie, Shifu and Katherine went to the room. Shifu held her hand then kissed her neck as Junjie kissed her lips. Katherine gasped as Junjie undid the tie on her robe and she looked at him with a blush to her cheeks.

" Beautiful." Shifu said gently and Junjie agreed

" Don't hide yourself from us my dear you are lovely and beautiful." Junjie said smiling and taking down the robe from her shoulders she tried to hid herself

He kissed her body while Shifu kissed her neck and then he kissed her lips.

" Does she taste sweet Shifu?" Junjie asked as Shifu smiled as he pulled away from her and touched her face lovely

" Does taste sweet like strawberries." Shifu said as Junjie and him switched places

Shifu kissed her body while Junjie kissed her lips then neck.

" Oh my." Katherine said as they smiled and Junjie entered her rough

" Shh it's ok when I enter you I'll be gentle." Shifu said as she gasped and he held her hand

Junjie was rough and then he came. Shifu switched places with Junjie again then he entered her gently. Katherine wanted and gripped the bed and Junjie's hand.

" What a beautiful site before us." Junjie said smiling and Shifu kissed her face

" Shifu, Junjie I love you." Katherine said as they smiled and Shifu came

They cuddled together Shifu and Junjie smiled then kissed her lips. They went to sleep and snuggled with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Shifu woke up and sighed he saw Katherine naked. He smiled then she woke up he moved not waking Junjie and entered her again gently.

She gasped as he kissed her neck and moved inside her.

" So tight." Shifu said smiling and she smiled at him

Junjie woke up and moved behind her as she gripped his hand. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Your decided to start without me how rude Shifu." Junjie said smirking and looking at Katherine

" Shifu." Katherine moaned and Shifu came

" My turn." Junjie said smirking and switching places with Shifu

He entered her rough and was more dominating then Shifu who was passionate and gentle.

" Mmmmm so tight even if we did it last night it's still tight." Junjie said with a groan and she panted

Shifu kissed her lips as she did silent scream in his mouth when she came and Junjie came. Junjie panted and then they got dressed. Katherine was wearing a red dress that made them both want her back in that bed so they could have her underneath them again.

They were in the training hall Po bowed to greet Shifu and Junjie.

" Good morning Katherine, you look beautiful today." Po said smiling and Shifu glared at him so did Junjie

" Good morning Po, I wouldn't say that is I were you Shifu and Junjie are her possessive over me." Katherine said and she whispered the last part

Po nodded and went to train with the Five. Monkey was with Cane, Viper was with Mantis and Tigeress was with Po.

" They are good fighters you did a good job training them Shifu, I love both of you." Catherine said smiling and kissing there lips


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine walked with Junjie and Shifu. Shifu and Junjie both nodded to each other.

" Katherine our beautiful mate will you marry us?" Shifu asked as him and Junjie got down on one knee

The ring had three diamonds one was green, one was blue and the last one was yellow. Each the favorite color of each of them.

" Yes!" Katherine said smiling and hugging them after they put the ring on her to finger

Katherine kissed there lips and they looked at each other.

" Katherine can me and Shifu have some alone time for a moment." Junjie said as she nodded and left them

Shifu looked at him with a eye brow raised and Junjie grabbed his jaw.

" Listen Shifu when we marry we have to kiss each other to seal the bond between us and her so everything I did in the past will be washed on that day." Junjie said as Shifu nodded and smirked

" You know we don't have to wait until the wedding." Shifu said with a shly smirk and Junjie smirked

They kissed and parted they walked hand and hand then they got Katherine. They walked together as one like ying and yang.

" Tomorrow is the wedding my students, that means Junjie and Katherine will be master's just like me." Shifu said as they bowed and they went to there room

" Your going to have to stop calling them your student's there going to be our student's." Junjie said as Katherine giggled and Shifu grabbed her waist

Shifu kissed her passionately on her lips and then Junjie kissed her with dominance.


	7. Chapter 7

Po and Tigeress were in charge of the flowers. Mr. Ping had Monkey set the alter and Cane was putting up the curtains around the tree's.

Viper was making sure everything was perfect. Junjie and Shifu were at the alter. They looked around everything looked great.

" Ready Shifu." Junjie asked looking at him and Shifu took in a deep breath

" I am ready for a new start and a life with my family." Shifu said smiling gently and Junjie kissed him

" Save it for the wedding you two." Mr. Ping joked playfully as they glared at him and shook there heads

Then the guest arrived Po ran to go get the bride it looked funny seeing the Dragon warrior run. Junjie laughed watching the panda sit down for a moment and went back to running.

Then the music started, Shifu and Junjie looked they saw Katherine with Po. She looked beautiful she was dressed in white with a yellow sash and a blue flower in her hair. The butterfly decided to follow her as she walked toward the alter.

Po arrived and let go of Katherine then he sat down next to Tigeress.

" One day that will be me and you up there Tigeress I mean if you want to." Po said smiling and then quickly reasoning what he said

" I like that." Tigeress said as he smiled and he held her paw

" Katherine even though we know each other for a short time we love you so much, we want to start a family with you and be there for you." Junjie said smiling and Shifu smiled at him

" Katherine I've, we've never seen someone with a kind and caring heart I know that you will be a great mother to our children." Shifu said smiling and Junjie held his hand

" Shifu and Junjie I love you two so much I was scared for so many years until Po saved me and I meant you two, I amint I was scared of Junjie but he showed me he was kind and I want to spend the years with you two." Catherine said as they smiled and tears steamed down there faces

" I now pronounce these three people as mates you may now kiss your bride." The priest said as they smiled and kissed her lips

They got to the after wedding party. There first dance together as mates.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything,

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

'Cause this could be the end of everything,

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Later that night Katherine was getting into her sexy black nightgown that looked like a slip.

" Hurry." Junjie said smirking and Shifu got in the bed

" Am nervous, wait do you have to be on top?" Shifu asked as Junkie chuckled and kissed his mate

" Yes now let me dominate you." Junjie said smirking and Shifu blushed

Junjie entered Shifu then Shifu gasped with tears in his eyes. Junjie kissed his face until Shifu nodded saying it was ok to move.

Junjie wasn't gentle he was rough and Dominating him. Shifu kissed his lips and Junjie kissed his neck. Junjie felt Shifu tighten that ment he was almost there. Junjie started moving his hand on Shifu's cock.

" I love you!" Shifu screamed as he was about to cum and so was Junjie

" I love you to." Junjie said panting and purring

Then he came in Shifu they kissed and they waited on there third mate. She came in with a blush Shifu's jaw dropped along with Junjie's.

" So beautiful." Junjie said eyeing her and Shifu shook his head

" No she's gorgeous." Shifu said leading her to the bed and laid her down gently

Junkie kissed her neck as Shifu lowed the nightgown and threw it on the floor. He saw she wasn't wearing underwear so he entered her gently and kissed her lips passionately.

" Oh my." Katherine panted and he smiled at her

" So tight, on my so tight your our perfect wife Katherine." Shifu said as Junjie kissed her body and then he put his mouth on her boob

Katherine gasped he never did that before he was rolling her nipple in his fingers. Shifu moved and then he came. Junjie switched places and entered her rough. Shifu did what Junjie was doing she panted and moaned.

" My oh my so tight." Junjie said smirking and Shifu nodded touching both breast

" Junjie, Shifu!" Katherine said as she came and then Junjie came inside her

He got off her panting and they cuddled up together.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine woke up she was laying beside Shifu and Junjie.

"Good morning princess." Shifu said kissing her neck and Junjie kissed her lips

" Moring love." Junjie said smirking and she kissed there lips

They got up then Katherine ran to the bathroom and threw up.

" DARLING!" Junjie said worried and Shifu looked at him

" Are you ok honey?" Shifu asked as she nodded and she got up

Junjie didn't like that she threw up so he saw Xing.

" You get the doctor here now!" Junjie ordered and Xing clinged when he was yelled at

" Be nice Junjie, Xing please go get the doctor." Shifu glared at his husband and Xing bowed

" Yes Master Shifu." Xing bowed and flew off

3 minutes hours Xing came with the doctor. The doctor shooed Junjie and Shifu out the room so he could figure out what was wrong.

The doctor came out and packed his bag.

" Well?" Junjie asked annoyed and Shifu glared at him

" How is she doctor?" Shifu asked polity and the doctor smiled

" She'll be fine any women carrying a baby always throw's up." The doctor said as they looked shocked and then they smiled

They ran in the room as the doctor left and they smiled at there wife.

" So we're going to be parents." Shifu smiled and kissed her lips

" Am glad, excuse us dear me and Shifu need to talk." Junjie said smiling and then glaring at Shifu

They left the room as soon as they were out Junjie pinned Shifu against the wall.

" You've been naughty today glaring at me, telling me to be nice and I saw the way you glared at me when I told the doctor well." Junjie said smirking and kissed his neck

" Junjie stop they'll see us." Shifu said as Junjie smirked and looked at him

" Let them look beautiful, for today it's just you and me." Junjie said as Shifu blushed and they kissed

Shifu let him take off his robe and Junjie gave him love bites on his neck plus body.

" Why we're we fighting all thoses years when we should have been like this, I love you Junjie." Shifu said smiling and Junjie kissed his lips forcefully

" I don't know love, I love you to Shifu." Junjie said smiling and kissing him

" Umm Master Shifu?" Po said as Shifu blushed and Junjle looked shocked

" Po get to your room!" Shifu ordered and Po nodded blushing then ran toward his room

Junjie and Shifu went in there room. Po and Tgeress kissed once got to his room.

" Killjoy Panda." Junjie mumbled and Shifu chuckled


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine was lying in the bed the doctor gave her bed rest until the baby arrived. Junjie was reading a book and Shifu was teaching there students Kung-Fu.

" Junjie, Shifu it's time!" Katherine said as her water broke and her husband's rushed to get the doctor

Shifu got the doctor inside as Junjie went off somewhere. Junjie found where he was looking for and he smirked.

" Come my dear." Junjie said smirking and the woman followed him

The doctor came in the room with Katherine and Shifu looked for Junjie. Junjie waved from the corner he was at and secretly smirked at the young woman who was in the shadows beside him.

"Twins." The doctor said smiling and they both went in

Katherine had two babies sleeping in her arms. One was a boy that looked more like Junjie and the girl looked like Shifu.

" Joanna and Joshua." Katherine said with a smile and Shifu smiled at there children

" My dear I found someone who has been looking for you." Junjie said smiling and the woman came in

She was Katherine's hight and she lowed her hood. Katherine gasped at seeing who it was and looked at Junjie full of betrayal.

" How could you." Katherine whispered as Junjie frowned and looked at her

" What did I do, I didn't mean to upset you darling." Junjie said as Shifu glared at him and Katherine hugged her babies in protective mode

" Well, well you've grown up nicely sister dear." The woman said smirking evily and Katherine glared at her

" Hello sister, Shifu this is my twin sister Desdmona." Katherine said as her sister smiled and went toward her

" I see your still the nice one pity I was so looking forward to you being at my side like when we were kids sister dear." Desdmona said sighing and looking at her sister with a smirk

" You shouldn't be here Desdmona you were supposed to be banished or have you forgotten that sister." Katherine said angry and Desdmona laughed

" Oh I haven't forgotten sister I just wanted to see my nephew or niece, your husband was so kind to tell me when I told him I was your sister that you were having children I thought you said you were not going to have any at least that was what you said when you were thirteen." Desdmona said as she smirked and Katherine glared at her angrily

" I've changed alot sister, you can no longer hurt me." Katherine said angrily and Desdmona sneered

" I've changed alot to sister dear mark my words I will not be there when these two leave you." Desdmona said full of hurt and hate

Desdmona left and Katherine looked at Junjie who looked at her. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Am so sorry my dear." Junjie said as she smiled gently and kissed his lips

Shifu kissed her lips after him and his eyes ment Katherine's.

" She's evil Shifu she's been studying dark and powerful stuff, I left her to find a safe place where she could no longer hurt me." Katherine said as Junjie hugged her and Shifu kissed his lips


	10. Chapter 10

Junjie and Shifu were in the bed. Katherine was putting there son to bed after there daughter. Junjie kissed Shifu and pinned him down to the bed. He kissed his neck and he took off his robe.

" Junjie." Shifu whispered and Junjie smirked

" Come here dear Katherine." Junjie said smirking and Shifu blushed as they saw her

Katherine came shyly to the bed. Junjie smirked then grabbed her hand and put her hand near Shifu's cock.

" Rub it up and down he likes that." Junjie said smiling directioning her what to do and she blushed while following his direction's

" Oh, Kathrine." Shifu moaned and she smiled

Katherine moved her hand when he gasped she thought he hurt him she bit her lip.

" Keep going love your doing great, here I'll prepare him for me and you can ride him." Junjie whispered in her ear as she blushed and nodded

He prepared Shifu as Katherine slowly lowed herself on Shifu's cock. Once Juniie was inside Shifu him and Katherine moved together. Katherine blushed as Shifu smiled and kissed her lips.

" Oh, oh my sweet Katherine, Junjie faster." Shifu said smiling at her and moaning

Then they came. Katherine smiled and snuggled up to her husband's.

" I love you." Katherine whispered as they kissed her and they went to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Junjie and Shifu went in the baby's room while Katherine was still asleep.

" Morning my little princess." Shifu said smiling and picking up there daughter

" Morning my little prince." Junjie said picking up there son and cooing at him

They fed them and then changed them. Junije got Joanna and Shifu got Joshua they rocked the babies. Little did they know there wife was watching them with a smile.

" Morning love's and good morning mommy's precious babies Katherine said as they smiled and kissed her lips

She kissed her babies head's and smiled at her husband's. They spent they day with the kids in the village. Xing went over to Shifu with a letter.

" My father's coming." Shifu said as Junjie looked at him and Katherine was confused

" You never motioned you had a father or he was alive this is great he'll get to see his grandchildren." Katherine said as he frowned and she looked at him

" No this isn't great me and my father don't get along." Shifu said marching inside with Joannna and Katherine looked down

" I didn't mean to make him angry." Katherine said with a whisper and sniffing

" I'll talk to him love. Junjie said going inside with Joshua and she stayed outside

Shifu put Joanna in her crib and he heard the door open Junjie put Joshua in the crib then dragged Shifu go of the room.

" What is wrong with you darling, you made Katherine cry and you won't talk to your father." Junjie said as Shifu lowed his ears sadly and looked at his husband

" I didn't mean to make her cry, I love her so much, but my father and I." Shifu said gently and Junjie cut him off with a kiss

" Listen what ever it is we will handle it as a family Shifu, come now let's go get our wife my silly husband." Junjie said smiling and Shifu smiled back

" Of course dear." Shifu said smiling and they found her

Katherine hugged Shifu she wasn't angry or upset at him. She smiled and Shifu thinked the Lord for her gentle forgiving heart.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock at the door, Tigeress, Viper, Po, Monkey and Cane answered the door.

" Don't Answer that ... door." Shifu said a little to late and there was his father

" Shifu my boy!" His father said smiling and hugging him

Katherine came with Joshua and Junjie came with Joanna. Shirong saw her and smiled.

" Well Well Shifu you never told me you got married or had children." Shirong said smiling and Katherine smiled

" Hello sir." Katherine said smiling kissing her babies head and he smiled

Shirong kissed her hand Shifu growled and grabbed Katherine by her hand. Shifu kissed her lips and then glared at his father.

" Father I would really appreciate that you would not touch our mate." Shifu said looking at him and Junjie agreed

" Shifu I know I did wrong but I want to be a great father and grandfather." Shirong said as Shifu sighed and hugged him

Katherine smiled then walked to Shirong and she hugged him.

" Welcome to the family." Katherine said smiling and he cooed at the babies


End file.
